Hook Me Up
by Kavbj
Summary: In Tala’s arms, within his sight, by his side, in his bed, in his heart, in his thoughts, above him, below him, to his left, on his right, in his lap, in his memory, in his dreams... TalaxKai ONESHOT


**Another Oneshot here. TalaxKai again. _Hook Me Up_ by _The Veronicas_... uh... oh yeah! Unfortunately (and annoyingly) the writing style sort of changes towards the end. I had to stop when I was half way through and when I finally got back to it like three days later, I couldn't get back into the same writing style, so I apologise for that if it starts sounding weird.**

**R&R and remember: ME NO OWN!! **

**Summary: **_**In Tala's arms, within his sight, by his side, in his bed, in his heart, in his thoughts, above him, below him, to his left, on his right, in his lap, in his memory, in his dreams... TalaxKai ONESHOT**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hook Me Up

_I'm tired of my life  
I feel so in between  
I'm sick of all my friends  
Girls can be so mean_

Spending time at the Grangers' had always been interesting, to say the least, and really Kai didn't mind. That was until that brunette bitch from Tyson's school decided to start showing up, and then decided to stick around from then on in. She had to go, hell he'd rather put up with another Max, Tyson and Diachi.

And when the bitch left – what was her name again? Hickory? It would do. – she could take Kelly, or whoever the mousy-haired boy was, with her. He was painful, always whimpering and apologising and stuttering and ugh, Kai never knew he had so much self-control until he met that kid. Seriously, he should go see a councillor about his self- confidence issues if he didn't want Kai sorting them out for him by punching his lights out.

Actually, after spending nearly four years in the accursed dojo with the demented grandfather and just-plain-weird older brother, Kai was pretty sick of it, team and all.

_  
I feel like throwing out  
Everything I wear  
Starting over new  
Cause I'm not even there_

_  
_Maybe he should go along with what Tala had been talking about that time... rejuvenating or something like that. Kai cursed the day Tala ever went to China or whatever fucking country he got the fucking idea from. The Blitzkrieg Boys had nearly gone broke when Tala decided to move all the furniture, which didn't affect their bank accounts until he decided it was just better to get all new furniture... and clothes... and this... and fucking that. Starting over new was how he had described it.

Kai had scoffed at the very idea. Starting over new was killing Voltaire and Boris and then fleeing the country before they caught you and charged you with murder. That was starting over new.

Kai growled as Tyson and Diachi ran past where he was reading quietly in the armchair for the hundredth time. When they came around again, he not-so-subtly stuck his foot out and tripped them both.

They glared up at him and he smirked, quite satisfied. He glanced out the window and sighed, turning back to his book, one that he didn't even know the title of. He had just picked it up, started reading and he kept forgetting the damn story line. He chucked it to the floor. Fuck it, he thought, twisting his body so his head hung back over the armrest and his legs hung over the other. The world looked interesting from upside down.

_  
Sometimes...  
I wanna get away some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I want a brand new day  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong_

He was bored beyond belief, and though there were many offers from his teammates to join activities that were apparently 'fun', he declined the offers. He was pretty sure his and their ideas of fun were very different from each other, unless they had grown up with people with similar minds to the Blitzkrieg Boys. And with the whole 'happy go lucky' attitude, and all that 'friendship can save the world' shit, he doubted they had.

Rolling from the chair to the floor, he pulled himself to his feet and walked to the back of the house, where the actual damn dojo part to the 'dojo' was. He called for Rei to follow, deciding he wanted a sparring partner other than the mannequin he had kindly dubbed as Tyson.

Rei raised an eyebrow but followed. Kai loved this side to Rei, he didn't ask questions, just _did things_. He really needed to teach the others the saying 'no questions asked, no lies told.'

_  
Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook... Hook me up_

By the time they were finished, Rei was lying on the floor panting and Kai found himself leaning against the wall, actually worn out somewhat. He noticed it had gotten darker in the room and looked out the window. Rain, he realised with a sense of exhilaration. He left the room hurriedly, almost running, with Rei calling after him.

He heard the footsteps of the neko-jin behind him, and he felt the curious stares of the others as he stripped himself of his shirt and scarf, kicking off his shoes as he wrenched open the front door. He pulled his hair from the messy low ponytail that he kept it in and it fell messily to sit on his shoulders. Maybe he should cut it sometime.

With a flip off the front porch, he landed on the grass, droplets of water rolling down his chest as it poured so heavily he could barely see no matter how hard he squinted.

Flipping back and forth and across the yard, bracing himself on his hands as he did a handspring, he landed and splashed a muddy puddle up around him, joining the rest of the muddy water on his skin.

_  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up_

He felt his phone vibrating against his leg as he landed another flip. Pushing his hair back of his face, he pulled it out and slid it open.

"Da?"

"Fucking caller ID or do you always answer in Russian?"

Kai glanced over at where his team was standing on the porch. They'd been watching him for the past half hour, he realised. Max had a set of dry clothes for him, Tyson an umbrella and Rei some dry towels. Diachi was sitting there, legs getting wet as they dangled from the edge of the porch.

"ID, Tala dear, ID. And I am so fucking glad it annoys you."

"Yeah well, the idea of surprising you just ran across the room, jumped from a 23rd storey window, managed to somehow miraculously survive the jump but got hit by a passing truck."

Kai laughed. "A truck? In this weather?"

"Shut up, and let my imagination imaginate... is that even a fucking word?"

"Last time I checked, no."

"Well it is now. _Anyway_, wanna go somewhere tonight?"

"Da."

"Where?"

Kai grinned and shook his waterlogged hair. "Don't give a fuck."

"Perfect answer. A+ for you!"

I like the lights turned out  
The sound of closing doors

He loved nighttime for a number of reasons, one of them being that once he finally got his team to go to bed, they stayed there until he pulled them from their beds using physical means in the morning. It was fantastic, especially for whenever he wanted to sneak out. It was already a habit, but more an off and on thing. But since the call from Tala six nights ago, it had been every night.

So once he was sure everyone was in bed and dreaming of fucking candyfloss, he grabbed his jacket and left to meet Tala at the park.

City life was amazing at night and the park always looked amazing. Tala was already leaning against the bridge railing when Kai arrived. He greeted him with a wolfish grin and when Kai asked where they would be going tonight, Tala's answer surprised him.

"Right here, actually. At the fountain."

Kai was suspicious, but agreed and they took the two-minute walk that lead from the bridge to the fountain.

_  
I'm not like other girls who always feel so sure  
Of everything they are  
Of what they're gonna be  
Sometimes I'm just a girl who's stuck inside of me  
Of me_

Kai had always admired Tala. He was so sure of himself and Kai noticed it every time they went somewhere new, like tonight for instance. He recognised most of the people who were there and Tala walked over to the party confidently, greeting people as he passed them.

Kai himself had never really given a shit about what others thought of him, something he had picked up from Voltaire... and probably one Bryan Kuznetsov too. However, whenever he was with Tala, he became strangely self-conscious, and he usually worried about what the redhead though about him more than anyone else's opinion.

Bryan greeted him by throwing an arm around his shoulders and dragging him over to where Ian and Spencer were. He greeted them and accepted the beer from Bryan, grinning as Ian sarcastically asked if what they were doing would get them in trouble.

That was really the whole point of this, to have as much fun as possible without giving a shit about others.

Sometimes  
I want to disappear some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I'm feeling so alone  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong

As he laughed and joked with the others, partying and dancing, he could only wonder if his team would ever find out, and what their reaction would be. Maybe he would tell them only to see their faces. He couldn't deny that it would be amusing.

Bryan seemed to share his thoughts. "Told 'em yet?" he yelled over the music.

"Nah!" Kai called back, laughing as Bryan rolled eyes.

"Just make sure I'm there when you do, it'll make for some fucking good entertainment."

God, he missed his life with the Russians, and they were only here on holidays for the moment so Kai wouldn't get the chance to do this with them much longer.

The idea suddenly made him feel so alone it was almost painful and he stopped dancing to clutch at the shirt over his heart.

Frowning, Bryan stood still and gripped Kai by the shoulders. "You ok?"

Breathing heavily, Kai nodded but his heart gave another painful pang and his knees almost buckled beneath him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," muttered Bryan, alarmed as he quickly supported the younger teen.

_  
Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook... Hook me up_

Tala danced his was over to the pair and ignoring the protests from Bryan, snatched Kai by the wrist and dragged him to the edge of the fountain.

Stumbling along behind the redhead, Kai cursed at him, yelping as he was spun suddenly so that the backs of his legs were pressed against the fountain's edge.

"Tala," he growled, clawing at the older teen's arms. "What the hell are you – FUCK!"

With a splash and a push from Tala, Kai went tumbling into the fountain. He surfaced, splattering and heaving as he glared at the redhead who had joined him.

Tala pulled him to his feet and pushed him under the fall of water that was spraying from the top of the fountain.

Kai glared up at Tala through the bangs that had plastered themselves to his forehead.

"Feel better?" Tala asked, twirling around Kai and splashing the water up with the heel of his foot.

Kai blinked and stared at Tala. He did actually; his heart wasn't threatening to rip itself out from inside his ribs. Had Tala known...?

_  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up_

An hour later, Kai found himself at another party, dragged along once again by Tala. It was three in the morning, and he didn't give a shit. Though he knew, he would probably have to get home soon or else the others would worry. Meh, who cared, Kai thought languidly as he lounged across Tala's chest, staring up at the stars. Below them at the bottom of the hill, he could see the moving bodies of the others.

Tala sat up and pulled Kai up with him, then gently pressed his lips against Kai's. There were no words, no nothing as Kai accepted the kiss and moved in closer to Tala.

"Where should we go?" Kai breathed against Tala's lips after they pulled away.

His stared at Tala's lips as the other answered, "like the fuck I would care. Do you not know me very well or something, Hiwatari?"

"Too well, unfortunately. The warehouse it is."

Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up

They climbed in through the back window, dust kicking up around their feet as they walked over to the stairs that would take them to the next level. Kai ran up a couple of the steps, then paused and turned to glance back at Tala, crimson orbs shining strongly in the dark.

Tala sucked in, the air hissing as he drew it in between his teeth. His hand tightened on the railing and his feet shuffled where they were still planted on the ground floor. Kai was looking at him so calmly, so innocently, and yet with the mischievous look one could only master after spending many years in the presence of Ian.

He hurried after Kai, who had started making his was back up the stairs, grinning for all he was worth.

An hour later, they were lying side by side, staring up at the ceiling and smelling of sweat and sex. Kai shifted his hand to link it with Tala's.

They're going to crash and burn  
I'm going to find a way  
Nothing left to say

_  
_Reeking of alcohol, Kai stumbled through the dojo gates, the others right behind him. G Rev glanced over from where they were training, eyebrows rising and jaws dropping when they saw the state of their captain.

Kai smirked at them, falling slightly to the left before he caught himself. "What?"

"You're back," Rei stated numbly, eyes running up and down his captain. He caught sight of the Russians behind Kai, also stumbling around in a drunken stupor.

"You should be careful," he continued. "We were worried. You were gone all night, obviously. We couldn't find you this morning."

"I don't think they trust you with us, Kai," whined Tala, latching on to the younger teen and nipping at his ear.

Kai laughed, so hard his body shook violently. "They don't even fucking trust me, so what makes you fucking think that they fucking trust you_, _you fucker?"

Tala blinked stupidly and squinted at G Rev. He really wanted to, for some very strange reason, pour all the alcohol they had been drinking previously all over G Rev and set 'em alight.

Kai laughed at Tala's expression and Bryan joined him, totally unaware of what was so funny. "Exactly, Tals, exactly."

_  
Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook... Hook me up_

There was a knock at the door and Tyson sighed, watching his captain get up and grab his jacket.

"Be careful," Tyson called after him, only to receive a careless 'whatever!' in return.

Kai opened the door, slipping his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and grinning at Tala and the others.

Tala wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders, talking about his day as they walked out onto the street and headed down to the crossing. Kai nodded when appropriate, not really listening but more captivated by way Tala's eyes were as animated as his voice.

Darkening when serious, sparkling when smiling, gleaming when plotting and brightening when laughing. It was amazing.

_  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care (I don't even care)_

"I'm not going to bother asking, 'where d'ya wanna go?'" explained Tala as they crossed the street. He smiled down at Kai as he said, "Because I already know where we're gonna go."

Kai rolled his eyes and smirked, jabbing his elbow gently into the soft gut of his lover. "Oh? And where would that be?"

Tala blinked and frowned. "Dunno, honestly. I was hoping you wouldn't ask and would just follow."

Kai just stared up at Tala. What the fuck? He thought. Fucking idiotic redhead.

"You serious?" Bryan asked dryly. "Actually, just don't answer that._  
_

_Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair_

After being coated in beer by Bryan, and giving the older Russian a taste of his own medicine, Kai ran and jumped in the pool. Keeping his eyes open, he watched as bubbles erupted around him as the others followed suit. Tala's face was suddenly in front of him, his lips against his own. Fingers weaved their way through his wet hair and powerful legs kicked them to the surface.

Kai emerged gasping, pulling his lips from Tala's only to take a gulp of air and go back under with the redhead, once again pressing their lips together.

Tala's tongue licked along his bottom lip slowly and with a moan, Kai opened his mouth and allowed the redhead entrance.

_  
Hook... Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough_

Their tongues wrestled playfully until they were forced to surface again. This time, they stayed up, kissing passionately as Kai pushed up against Tala, making the redhead topple and sending them under again.

When they finally surfaced for the last time, they were laughing, arms wrapped around each other. Climbing out of the pool, Tala grabbed Kai by the wrists. The younger teen yelped as he was yanked suddenly from the pool and pulled against a strong chest, arms wrapping firmly around him.

"Answer this for me," Tala said, resting his chin atop Kai's head. "Where. Do. You. Want. To. Go? Where do you want to be?"

Kai breathed heavily, thinking it over so that he could express everything in just a couple of words. In Tala's arms, within his sight, by his side, in his bed, in his heart, in his thoughts, above him, below him, to his left, on his right, in his lap, in his memory, in his dreams...

_  
Hook me up_

In Tala's arms, within his sight, by his side, in his bed...

_  
Hook me up_

In his heart, in his thoughts, above him, below him, to his left, on his right, in his lap, in his memory, in his dreams...

_  
Hook me up_

Kai sighed and closed his eyes. "Pretty much anywhere, as long as you're there too."


End file.
